1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of drain unclogging devices, specifically to a portable, hand-held gun-shaped device (for professional and non-professional use) having a small air compressor in fluid connection with an air chamber, and at least one detachable drain-sealing adapter, which are used together to safely and rapidly clear soft stoppages from single drains. Power may be supplied for the air compressor by a power cord (preferably removable) to provide alternating current to the air compressor or battery means (preferably rechargeable) may be used. Optional features include a removable side handle for leverage, a toilet plunger adapter, a hollow cup adapter for shower and kitchen sink drains, a funnel-shaped adapter for bathtub and sink drains, a tire air compressor valve, a tire valve attachment, a safety-release valve, and a pressure gauge for the air chamber. If the air chamber is not charged above the minimum pressure needed for unclogging a drain, prior to present invention use the operator sets the PSI setting dial (which may have a digital display) on the air compressor to a desired air pressure setting above the threshold PSI needed to unclog the drain. The operator then starts the air compressor using the on-off switch. When the air pressure in the air chamber reaches the pre-selected PSI on the PSI setting dial, a pressure switch connected between the air chamber and the air compressor causes the air compressor to shut off. A forceful burst of air used to clear a soft stoppage from a single drain can then be discharged from the air chamber through manual activation of the air chamber release button positioned in a conveniently accessible location on the air chamber. The air burst travels through the main discharge opening in the air chamber and then through an adapter (such as a toilet plunger adapter) connected to the main discharge opening so that its check valve becomes disengaged by a pin in the main discharge opening of the air chamber. The distal end of the adapter is aligned with drain opening to provide a substantially airtight seal it before the air burst is released. One charge of the air chamber provides one air blast, so that if a second air burst is needed to clear the drain, the operator needs to recharge the air chamber. In addition, the portable present invention device can be used as a mini air compressor when a tire valve accessory is connected to an optional tire air compressor valve on the air chamber and the PSI setting dial is set to the air pressure desired in the tire (also ball, other inflatable device, or to pressurize plumbing systems for leak testing). Thereafter, an operator is able to activate the on-off switch for substantially even transfer of air automatically from the air chamber into the tire or other inflatable device until the pre-selected PSI is reached. When this occurs, the pressure switch between the air chamber and the air compressor turns off the air compressor, after which the tire valve accessory can be disconnected from the air chamber so that it can again be used for drain unclogging use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clogged drains are often encountered and require different approaches for clearing them. Many non-professionals attempt to clear soft stoppages using liquids or a tool. Liquids have many disadvantages, including slow action, handling precautions, and environmental concerns. In addition, most tools currently available for drain clearing do not work effectively, are inconsistent in their result, and/or present a failure risk for plumbing pipe. One example is a flexible bladder that is connectible to a garden hose and, which when filled with water from the hose and placed in contact with a drain clog, acts as a hydraulic ram to break a clog loose. However, it has the disadvantage of also having the potential to cause connections in plastic-pipe drain systems to break loose. In addition, this type of device requires more operator handling, more time to clear a drain clog, and more after-use maintenance than the present invention. Published Patent Application US20050050624 to Pangramuyen (2005) discloses a ball-shaped fracturing nozzle at the leading end of a snaking air hose and an annular splash guard at the drain entry point, wherein a few thrusting blasts can be used to unclog drains. The Pangramuyen device also requires more operator handling, more time to clear a drain clog, and more after-use maintenance than the present invention. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,785 to Gaik (1936) discloses a hand-operated air pump with a top handle that is connected to the side of a pressure vessel having a similar top handle and an outlet pipe. The Gaik device further comprises a sponge rubber ball with a watertight skin that provides a seal for the outlet pipe. In contrast to the Gaik invention, the present invention has a different structure, including a gun-shaped configuration that is more balanced in an operator's hand during use. The present invention also has the option of using an additional handle for enhanced leverage. Also, the present invention relies on easier and faster power-assisted filling of its air chamber, instead of hand-operated air pump of the Gaik invention. Further, the present invention is more versatile than the Gaik invention in that the present invention is able to alternatively use various adapters that are each quickly attached and configured for effectively sealing a different type of drain opening, including one that allows use with a strainer plate in place over a drain opening. An alternative drain unclogging device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,858 to Lambel (1977) which reveals a hand-held device that uses gas pressure, a rupturable metal diaphragm, and a pressure ring for sealing the drain opening. Pressure supplied via a separate pressure can or pump is increased until the pre-scored diaphragm suddenly ruptures, which provides a hammer-like action against a drain clog. The Lambel device has the disadvantage of requiring a replacement diaphragm each time it is used. In contrast, the present invention has a different configuration and structure that requires no similar component or feature. There are also other inventions disclosed in U.S. Patents that use air or gas pressure to unclog drains. However, their structures are different from that of the present invention, and they all use compressed air or gas provided by an air pump or external source. Such patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,937 to Hofmann (1978) (vertically-oriented air reservoir with connected rubber cup that is positioned over a drain opening), U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,128 to Lawrence (1986) (a gun-shaped device with a trigger-operated pilot valve connected to its handle that quickly exhausts air from one of two chambers and causes a piston and valve to snap rearwardly to open a discharge opening in the second chamber), U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,099 to Porcasi (1997) (a handle component with a rod and piston deliver compressed air to a minor housing after which a spring activated trigger connected to the handle delivers the compressed air into a clogged drain), U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,301 to Wang (2000) (a pressure ball that is connected between an upper base and a correlative tubular shaft, with the tubular shaft extending vertically through the ball and ending in a stopper, can be filled with compressed air from an external source through an air inlet, with the air being released through the shaft and stopper for drain unclogging purposes via a handle pivotally connected to the upper end of the correlative tubular shaft), U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,401 to Mangun (2005) (an air chamber storing compressed air is fluidly connected to a tube having a free end positioned within a drain, whereby two check valves each biased into a retracted position are connected to the air chamber with the first check valve becoming extended at a first pressure and the second one becoming extended to allow air transfer into the tube at a pressure at least 10 psi greater than the first pressure), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,120,943 to Allenbaugh (2006) (a cylindrical chamber receives compressed gas from an outside source and is connected to a burst disk positioned between the cylindrical chamber and a drain opening that harnesses and directs the energy of the compressed gas toward a drain clog).
The drain unclogging device thought to be one of the closest to present invention structure can be found on the Internet website of www.pannomagico.it under the name of Pango Plunger. However, although the Pango Plunger also has a gun-shaped configuration that is easy for an operator to manipulate, many differences exist between it and the present invention. The Pango Plunger uses a pump rod for pressurizing its air chamber, while the present invention instead uses an on-board mini compressor and also comprises a means of providing power for its mini compressor, either in the form of one or more batteries housed in its handle, a power cord, or both. Thus, the operator of the Pango Plunger must exert substantially more effort to fill its air storage chamber than an operator of the present invention who must only set a PSI setting dial or display to the pressure desired in the air chamber and then briefly manipulate an on-off switch to start the air compressor. The present invention also discloses an optional handle (designed for enhanced leverage by the operator's second hand) that can be removably attached to the outside surface of its air chamber. Further, the Pango Plunger invention has a trigger connected to its handle to discharge air from its pressurized chamber, whereas the present invention uses an air-release button connected to its air chamber. No other drain unclogging device is known that functions in the same manner, has the same structure as the present invention, or provides all of its advantages.